


Under the Flashy Lights

by softnajmin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Bartender Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Clubbing, Crushes, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Past Relationship(s), awkward interactions at first, mentions of drinking, minor mentions of bad past relationship, supportive friends, two cute love struck boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnajmin/pseuds/softnajmin
Summary: It's easy to try to limit life based on how things in the past took their course, but mistakes are meant to be learnt from and overcame. With the right person, you will be able to help them with their flaws and they will do the same for you if they truly love and care for you.In which Sicheng and Taeyong meet one night while at a club and can't seem to stop thinking about each other, no matter what they do.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Winwin Fic Fest Round 1





	Under the Flashy Lights

The loud music of the club rattles the walls and the bodies that line every inch of the dance floor. It’s considerably dark, save for the colorful flashy lights that shine down on everyone. It’s also considerably loud, as one would expect, loud to the point where you can barely hear your own thoughts. But this is the way Sicheng likes it. This is one of the reasons he continuously pays visits to this place. The club allows for a few hours long escape from his day to day life. 

It's also pretty easy for him to get drunk, pretty guys to buy him a drink or two. Talk to them for a few minutes, acquire said free drink from them, then make his escape back onto the dance floor to never interact with the guy again. Sicheng is more than fine with this routine, especially since the responsible part of him knows he has no money to be spending on drinks. Student loans and rent and food need to come first, he always reminds himself. 

He always pushes these thoughts down though, because the club is his escape and he can worry about his life problems and his hangover in the morning. 

Sicheng's body is in contact with what seems to be four other bodies on the crowded dance floor. He doesn't mind at all. Continuing to sway his hips in a sultry way to the popular pop song that is currently echoing throughout the space, he is lost in his mind and the alcohol that is spreading through his veins. He's so lost in the moment that he doesn't notice a pair of eyes have been watching him since the moment he walked into the club.

Taeyong Lee. A quiet and level headed guy, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like to enjoy himself at the club too. He knows his limits and respects them and himself. Taeyong is not the type of guy to get black out drunk and go home with any human willing to fuck him. He has standards and he enjoys taking care of people and helping them. But he makes it clear that he is definitely not a sugar daddy, after all he's just like every other in debt college student. Except he's a decent guy, at least Taeyong sees himself as a decent guy.

Taeyong has seen the slightly taller boy many times in this club. He noticed the boy's eyes first. They throw sharp looks around, as if to show that he can handle himself on his own or maybe it's a front and he's not as good at handling himself as he lets on. Taeyong hasn't decided which side to believe yet. Those brown eyes entice him to look at him more and more, to try to figure out who this boy really is, beyond the front that he puts up.

Taeyong shifts in his seat, located off to the side of the dance floor, and picks up his drink once again but he doesn't take a sip of the liquid. His eyes scan the dance floor and get stuck on a certain boy. Unknowingly, Taeyong lets a smile play onto his lips and he finally brings the glass to his lips. It's soda, Taeyong doesn't plan on drinking tonight. Sicheng on the other hand, he's welcoming to a bit of a buzz. Tonight proves to be especially hard for Taeyong to pull his eyes off of the dancing boy. 

Taeyong takes notice to Sichengs lips and the pretty smile that they are pulled into. Taeyong comes to the conclusion that he wouldn't mind being able to see that smile every day and not just under the shimmering lights of the club. Setting his drink back down, Taeyong allows his eyes to wander down the others body. He takes his time looking over Sicheng's body. Sicheng is dressed in a simple black button up shirt, but god he makes it look amazing in Taeyong's opinion. In the dark lighting Taeyong almost misses the key detail of the first two buttons of the shirt being undone. His breath hitches and he chokes a bit on his soda. His coughing fit attracts the attention of the people at the table beside him but he pays no attention to them. Why should he when there's a whole beautiful man showing some skin on the dance floor ten feet away from him? Taeyong makes it his goal to at least find out this guys name tonight, if it's the only thing he does. He continues to look over said boy and his eyes widen at the movement of the boys hips, he decides it's not a good time to take another drink, he's not trying to choke to death because of this guy. 

Especially since he hasn't even had the chance to interact with him yet. The movement of Sicheng's hips should be illegal, according to Taeyong. Prying his eyes away from the boy that has infiltrated his mind and taken up every possible space within it, Taeyong relaxes back into his chair and focuses his attention onto the last sip of drink left in his glass. 

In a swift movement and a snap decision he gulps down that last bit of drink and decides it's time to find out this stranger's name. 

Unknowing of the events and emotions playing out only feet away from him, Sicheng adapts the movements and swaying of his hips to the beat of the new song that's being played. He's feeling himself to say the least, as he should and thanks to the alcohol. Because of this sky high mood and slightly buzzed state he's currently in, the feeling of two hands finding their way to his hips doesn't phase him in the slightest. In fact the contact wills him to dance closer to the person's body.

The two dance in each other's space for about a minute before the guy speaks up.

"I see you were successful in getting a guy to buy you a few drinks tonight." The vibration of the guy's voice in his chest resonates against Sicheng's back, that's currently pressed against said guy. Sicheng just lets out a loose laugh at the boys statement but before he could speak up, the boy speaks up again.

"Are you ready to venture home yet Sicheng? Have you had enough fun yet for tonight?" A look that resembles a pout plays itself across Sicheng's face as he turns himself around in the boys arms, so they were now face to face and maybe so his pout would be able to have more of an effect to get his way. 

"Lucas, come on now, I'll never have enough fun to drown out the shit storm that currently is my life and plus I'm not even that drunk yet." Sicheng shouts out over the loud music of the club and rests his hands on top of Lucas's shoulders as a way to stabilize himself.

Lucas simply takes in Sicheng's current state before he speaks again "Yea sure you're not that drunk yet, tell that to your flushed cheeks and your inability to stand on your own for more than thirty seconds." There's no bite to Lucas's words, just friendly scolding. He's got to keep his friend safe after all.

Sicheng pulls a thinking face across his features, still swaying his body slightly to the song currently playing and using Lucas to steady himself. He eventually comes to the conclusion that yeah maybe it is about time he goes home. 

A simple nod of Sicheng's head let's Lucas know that he actually agrees with him and that it'd be good to go home. Lucas wastes no time in responding with a quick 'alright let's put an end to tonight's festivities', while taking hold of one of Sicheng's hands and guiding him through the various bodies on the dance floor and towards the clubs exit.

Taeyong's plan derailed itself the moment he sees Lucas step into Sicheng's space. He can't believe his eyes. Is the pretty guy he's been fawning over already taken? And by an equally pretty guy? Taeyong's eyes dart between the two boys, trying to decide whether he should still approach or not. But the nagging thought of if they're already in a relationship or have some one night stand situation going on it would be rude for him to interrupt this moment. 

He only had the time to take a few steps forward from his seat before his eyes flicked up and took notice of the two. Now Taeyong is considering taking those few steps right back to his seat. It doesn't help that pretty boy now has his arms draped on the other guy. Taeyong thinks it's kind of cute of the two to be like this and also thinks that he should be the one with pretty boys arms draped over him. Taeyong's shoulder muscles tense at that certain thought. His eyes still have not left the two but now they're hand in hand walking straight in his direction. Scrambling his thoughts together, he squares his shoulders and straightens his posture in an effort to make himself look bigger and more noticeable as the two approach.

The two boys pass Taeyong as quickly as they came, and Taeyong swears he and pretty boy make eye contact and that he hears a giggle escape from pretty boy in response. 

When they made their exit from the club, Taeyong let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He runs a hand through his hair and thinks a simple 'wow' to himself. He also finds himself questioning if what just happened actually happened or not. Taeyong appeases his mind and thinks that he was successful in at least catching the attention of the pretty boy tonight. Stalking back over to the seat, Taeyong sits back down and let's his mind process the events of the night, before he gets up to leave too.

  
  


"So what you're telling me is" Jaehyun pauses his statement to bring his legs up onto the couch cushion between them while still making sure to face Taeyong "that you were completely sober, got all woed over by a stranger but didn't make any sort of approach" Jaehyun's eyes never leave Taeyongs face. He watches as Taeyong’s eyes look from object to object in an effort to avoid making eye contact with Jaehyun. He knows if they make eye contact he wouldn’t be able to slip little lies into his story. Jaehyun has always seemed to have that effect on Taeyong. The effect to make him spill the truth or, in some cases, lie so ridiculously bad that anyone could tell he was lying. 

There's a minute of silence between the two before anyone speaks up again. Taeyong takes this minute to get the story straight in his head and to get what he’s willing to tell Jaehyun straight too. On the other hand Jaehyun, who is now totally facing Taeyong, is plotting ways to get the full story out of Taeyong. He thinks maybe he could pester him into telling or maybe he would have to pin the other boy down on the couch and make him tell. He pushes the second way down in his mind as a back up plan and decides to speak and end the silence. 

“Taeyong, Taeyong look at me” Jaehyun leans a little forward as he gathers Taeyongs attention. Again his eyes are staring straight into Taeyongs and Taeyong takes quick notice of this. His eyes grow a little wider and he breaks the eye contact seconds in, suddenly finding the lamp very interesting. Jaehyun lets out a huff of air from his nose in response to his friends actions. Growing ever more impatient to hear about last night's events, Jaehyun scouts over so that he is now in front of Taeyong on the couch. Taking a hold of the other boys face in his hands and turning his head so that they are eye to eye, Jaehyun tries to get Teayong to look him in the eye. 

“Taeyong, look me in the eyes or so help me I will pin you down on this couch and not let you up until you tell me” Jaehyun speaks in the most stearn tone he could muster up. He tries his hardest to suppress the laugh that is sneaking up in his chest in order to keep the serious atmosphere in tact. Hearing this, Taeyong gives in to his friend and this time doesn't break their eye contact within a few seconds. He actually holds the contact until he sees a familiar look washing over Jeahyun's face. 

Taeyong would describe this look as a look of triumph mixed with a knowing smirk. Jaehyun knows Taeyong is about to tell him the information he wants. So, Jaehyun smiles at Taeyong, squishes the boys cheeks between his palms, and drops his hands down to rest on Taeyong's shoulders. 

Dropping the fake demanding tone, Jaehyun takes on a more supportive and friendly tone that Taeyong has come to love. His hands firmly squeeze Taeyongs shoulders to let him know that he’s done with his antics and he’s ready to listen to him. Taeyong returns his friend's smile and takes in a breath before he begins reciting the events of last night.

“I always notice him the minute he walked into the club. Not that I was really looking for him, he just catches my attention from the minute I see him.” Taeyong pauses to remember just how the pretty boy looked under the colorful lights and then continues, “You need to see him Jae he is truly so beautiful.”

Jaehyun lets out a chuckle at his friends statement, he almost wants to gag Taeyong's lovestruck expression but decided against it in order to get the rest of the story. If Taeyong knew Jaehyun was teasing him in his head he surely wouldn’t continue recounting the night.

“I don’t know his name yet but I almost got it last night. As stupid as it may sound I made it my goal to get his name. Obviously I didn’t succeed.” Taeyong rolls his eyes at this detail, he hates this part of the night. 

Noticing the growing annoyed mood of his friend, Jaehyun takes his pause as a moment to placate Taeyong. “There’s always a next time. You can get his name the next time you pay a visit to the club. And you say you’ve seen him multiple times before so I’m almost certain he’ll be there again.” Jaehyun moves his hands down from Taeyongs shoulders to take hold of one of his hands. Another effort to soothe the tension in Taeyong’s body.

Welcoming the others hands over his own Taeyong speaks again “Yea I’m sure I’ll see him again but there’s one small, well actually he was quite tall, problem. God, he was just as hot too. Jaehyun I’m pretty sure they’re dating. You should have seen them. Their hands were practically all over each other. And they smiled so endearingly at each other, anyone could tell that they were in love. And the worst thing is that they left together.” Taeyong stops his rambling to breath and look up from their hands to judge Jaehyun's expresion. Taeyong refused to believe that he lost his chance to shoot his shot before he could even get a chance to shoot it. But the reasonable side of him tones down his pitty party by bringing up the fact that he hasn’t even interacted with this boy once. 

Jaehyun, being the reasonable person he is, continues to placate Taeyongs nerves. “You don’t know that for sure. Maybe they’re just friends, you can’t really be certain unless you ask or if you actually talk to him for once and they bring it up.” At this small dig at Taeyong, Taeyong halfheartedly punches Jaehyun in the arm with his free hand and rebuttals. “Hey! You know I’m not the best at talking to new people. I can’t just walk up to him and start talking like you would be able to.”

“Taeyong, my dear dear Taeyong, I know this. In fact I know you so well that I have a plan for you to find out your pretty boy's name and even his relationship status.” Jaehyun now takes a hold of both of Taeyongs hands, as if to keep all of his attention on him.

“If you keep calling him ‘my’ pretty boy i'm going to get attached.” Taeyong says without hesitation. Soon Taeyong regrets this statement because of the way Jaehyun is eyeing him. No more words are spoken for the next few seconds, the two just look at eachother with increasingly silly looks until they both fall into boisterous laughs that fill their shared apartment.

When their laughs die down, smiles are still plastered on both of their faces, Jaehyun speaks first. “You know, you could probably ask Doie if he knows anything about your pretty boy since he’s a bartender at the club. He tends to know a lot about the frequent visitors.”

At Jaehyun using the cute nickname for Doyoung, his boyfriend, Taeyong can’t help but let out a teasing gagging noise to which Jaehyun tells him he has no right to react since he’s single. Feigning like he’s just be fatally wounded, Taeyong dramatically falls onto Jaehyun thus making both boys fall back onto the couch in a pile. Taeyong continues with his theatrics while Jaehyun tries to fend him off until they are interrupted by the ringing of Jaehyun's phone from the coffee table. 

After struggling under Taeyong to reach the phone he successfully grabs it and answers right away, very much ready to hear the boys voice on the other side of the line. Due to their close proximity Taeyong can hear what the other person says.

“Jae baby, hello I’m here, mind letting me in cutie?” Of all of the years that Taeyong and Jaehyun have been friends, Taeyong has never seen any of Jaehyun’s previous boyfriends have the effect that Doyoung has on him. A pink tint, due to the fact that Taeyong just heard that, rises on Jaehyun's cheeks and the corners of his lips turn upwards. Taeyong believes the two are perfect for eachother and that they could make it through anything together. He believes that they are what love should be. Love should make you giddy, make you a bit nervous, but most of all make you happy. Taeyong wants what they have, but it’s hard to find love like theirs. It gives him hope nonetheless.

“Well Jae, are you going to let Doyoung in or just stay in your lovestruck daze?” Taeyong questions since the other boy has made no effort to answer his boyfriend or get up and let him in. Hearing Taeyongs voice, Doyoung laughs and bids the boy a hello. As if this shakes Jaehyun from his daze, he frees himself from under Taeyong and shuffles his feet towards the do to let Doyoung into the apartment.

Taeyong takes this time to sit up on the couch and cards his fingers through his hair in an effort to make himself look more presentable, even though at this point he doesn’t really care how he looks in front of Doyoung. Doyoung has been to their apartment enough times to see Taeyong at his most embarrassing times, especially when he’s just waking up and has no idea that the two love birds are already cuddled up on the couch. Dropping his hand from his hair, Taeyong turns around on the couch so now he is propped up against the back of it taking in the sight of his two friends. He notices Jaehyun take a hold of Doyoungs free hand, drawing him into the apartment and into his embrace. The two share a hug and a short kiss after, this makes Taeyong feel warm inside seeing how happy and inlove they are. He admires them until he notices the take out bag in Doyoung’s other hand.

“Doyoung please tell me those are our favorite pastries” Taeyong eyes the bag then eyes Doyoung’s face.

“Of course they’re our favorite pastries, who do you take me for Taeyong?” Doyoung replies raising the bag to bring more attention to it. All three boys laugh at this. Jaehyun tightens his grip on Doyoung’s hand and guides him over to the couch Taeyong currently occupies.

“Come on Doie, we have important matters to discuss with Taeyong.” A confused look plays across Doyoung’s face while a sly look plays across Jaehyun’s face. Taeyong doesn’t like where this is going, not one bit. It’s bad enough his best friend knows he’s pining over a random good looking guy, but now his boyfriend, who works at the club, is also going to know. Taeyong thinks now would be a good time for him to disappear, but not before he gets a few pastries.

Taeyong now sits criss cross on one end of the couch while Jaehyun sits at the other end with Doyoung leaning into his arms. Taeyong doesn’t want to look at them right now so instead he studies each detail of the pastry in his hands.

“Taeyong has a crush on a certain frequent club goer and we were wondering whether or not you would have information on him.” Jaehyun takes off a piece of the pasty within Doyoungs hands and indulges himself in it. Doyoung lets out a protesting ‘hey’ and Jaehyun just smiles back at him. Taeyong peaks up at the two hoping that they are distracted by each other enough not to notice but it's quite the opposite. He finds them both looking at him expectantly. The attention heats up his cheeks 

“You make it sound like I’m already head over heels in love with him.” Taeyong comments as he pops the last bit of his pastry into his mouth. That’s the problem with Taeyong, he lets himself fall in love with someone so fast, way too fast. His one and only ex is a prime example of this. They were so deeply in love that Taeyong overlooked key flaws in their relationship. He finds it hard to let a new love interest into his life for the fear of history repeating itself. That’s why he’s been single for years now and plans to keep it that way, that is until his mind became entranced by the pretty club goer.

“That’s what we’re actually trying to prevent here. I don’t want you to fall so deep in love with him considering you don’t know his name, haven’t had a conversation with him, and know nothing about him. I love you Taeyong and I feel the need to protect you.” Jaehyun is serious and looks straight into Taeyongs eyes. Taeyong looks down at his hands at his friends statement. A smile slightly turns the corners of his mouth up as he looks back up at Jaehyun and thanks him. Jaehyun was there through the relationship and breakup so his words mean that much more to him.

Doyoung finds himself looking between the two to feel out the situation. He may not have been with Jaehyun when the events played out between Taeyong and his ex but he’s always willing to help both Jaehyun and Taeyong. “I’m here too” he pauses before continuing “if you ever need anything Taeyong”

Taeyong lets out a breathy laugh and thanks Doyoung for his kindness. Mustering up enough courage Taeyong starts to tell Doyoung about how the pretty boy from the club looks. Striking eyes. Brown hair. Full lips. His tall stature. And that damn black button up. Taeyong thinks it should have been illegal for the boy to wear that but he makes sure not to tell Jaehyun and Doyoung that. He does not want to deal with the teasing that would ensue from that detail.

Doyoung lets out a hum as he thinks about Taeyongs depiction of the guy. Almost as if realization hits him, Doyoung sucks in a breath before speaking “Yes, yes I’ve seen him many times before. He is often trying to get drunk guys at the bar to buy him drinks. And boy do I wish I had the power he has because he almost always succeeds in getting free drinks. I do have to admit, he’s hot.” Taeyong snickers at that last part, partly because he definitely agrees and partly because of Jaehyun's reaction. This time it’s Jaehyun’s turn to let out a protesting ‘hey’.

“You're still hotter Jae baby” Doyoung responds while leaning his head back onto Jaehyun allowing the boy to kiss his cheek.

“Would you two get a room already!” Taeyong exclaims and looks away from the two.

“Don’t tempt us Taeyongie” Jaehyun wittily responds.

“Gross, anyways back to my problem. What do you know about him Doyoung?” Taeyong tries to ignore the previous events and tries to get information out of Doyoung.

Doyoung laughs and tries to give Taeyong the information he wants. “From what I’ve heard his name is Sicheng. He seems like a nice guy, he’s always been nice to me. He also seems easy going from what I can tell but I feel like there’s maybe something about himself that he may be trying to hide, but who knows I’m not his friend. Oh and speaking of friends or maybe boyfriend in this case, he’s nearly always accompanied by a guy named Lucas. They seem pretty close. But don’t lose hope Tae, we don’t know if they’re actually dating.” 

Taeyong replays the name in his mind. Sicheng. Sicheng. Sicheng. He thinks the name is pretty just like the boy it belongs to. He catches himself though, he tells himself that he can’t be thinking about Sicheng like that. He needs not to get attached to protect himself. He shouldn’t let Sicheng into the most guarded parts of his life without even knowing him yet. He makes himself agree to one promise, get to know all aspects of the guy before you start opening up. And he starts reminding himself of this promise instead of the boy's name.

  
  


Sicheng wakes up to a splitting headache. He’s cursing himself for drinking so much last night, but it felt good in the moment so he doesn’t get too mad at himself. Sitting up and stifling a yawn with his hand he takes in his surroundings. A wave of relief washes over him when he realizes he’s in Lucas’s bedroom. And as if Lucas can tell he’s being thought of, he peeks his head around the door frame and into the room.

“Good morning” Lucas greats the boy on his bed before walking over to sit next to him on the side of the bed. “How are you feeling? You got pretty drunk last night.”

Sicheng thinks back on the night's events in a good light. At the beginning of the night, he could clearly distinguish between the colors of the lights and where one song stopped and another began. When the cool glass of his first drink came into contact with his lips, that’s where clear distinctions started to mingle and contort, and he welcomed in eagerly. He could remember the way he wasn’t bothered by the accidental touches from strangers due to the crowded space. Physical contact is something he likes, he considers it as a need. He’s actually a very touchy feely person with the people he’s close with. 

Running over the timeline of events of last night Sicheng gets to the part where Lucas comes up to him. He’s grateful to have a friend like Lucas. One who deals with his idiotic shenanigans and doesn’t complain or push him away, not even once. Lucas is someone Sicheng can always depend on to have his back and best interest in mind. Thus, Sicheng vows to be that for Lucas too. It’s only fair. 

For some reason, even through his drunken state, Sicheng couldn’t shake feeling like someone’s eyes were on him last night. The feeling grew more intense when Lucas had stepped into the picture. Knowing he looked good last night and knowing that he caught someone's attention nearly all last night, boosts his ego to say the least. Continuing down the timeline of last night, it’s like he has an epiphany. That boy! That boy with the drink in his hand, with the light brown hair, with the eyes that are both enchantingly soft and minaciously sharp at the same time. To say Sicheng was awestruck would be an understatement. 

He remembers looking into that boy’s eyes and losing the ability to function like a normal human being. He remembers only being able to giggle at him as they pass by each other. At this thought he gets embarrassed with his drunk self and brings his hands up to cover his face letting his body fall back onto the mattress next to where Lucas sits. Lucas laughs at him but still runs one of his hands through Sicheng’s hair in a soothing manner. In his other hand, which Sicheng hasn’t noticed yet, is a bottle of water and two tylenol.

“Well now I have more than my original one question” Lucas states as he looks down at Sicheng. He watches the other boy take his hands away from his face, turn on his side to face him, and prop his head up with one arm. The two share a quiet moment to smile at each other before Sicheng notices what Lucas is holding. 

“Oh my god Lucas, you are such a lifesaver. Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Feeling a pang of pain from his headache, Sicheng holds out his hand towards Lucas to be given the two pills.

Handing over the tylenol first and then the bottle of water Lucas responds “Yes you make it impossible for me to forget that you love me.” Lucas appreciates the love though. He watches as Sicheng takes the medicine and waits until he’s finished before speaking again.

“So, how was last night?” Lucas asks his first question with expectant eyes on Sicheng.

“You went with me.” Rolling the water bottle back and forth in front of him on the mattress, Sicheng looks away from it momentarily as he answers Lucas. It’s an answer but not the answer Lucas was looking for. 

“I know, but I want to hear how it was from your perspective?” Lucas notices that his further explanation of his question makes Sicheng’s previous movements come to a stop. The boy in question lets the water bottle roll to a stop in front of him. He knows what Lucas is trying to get at with this question. But right now, Sicheng wants to put off his worries just a little longer before he has to go to work at his part time job and then to hours of classes. With the addition of his hangover, he’s really debating whether or not to blow off his responsibilities for the day. But then again, he thinks, he needs the money and he’s not paying tuition just to not go. He relaxes back into the pillow propped up against the wall behind him, still facing Lucas.

“Ok,” Sicheng begins and Lucas seems to visibly perk up at his friends willingness to tell, “I hadn’t planned on getting as drunk as I did, I was only going to drink two or three drinks, but that went out the window, since there was so many good looking drunk guys there last night.” Lucas fails to suppress a laugh that half passes his lips. Sicheng gives him a stern look but soon half a smile is cracking through his facade of seriousness too. He continues to speak.

“You know Doyoung, the bartender with the black hair and the cute smile, he’s hot with a capital h.” Sicheng admits without any regret. Facts are facts. Sicheng always takes a few moments, during his club visits, to appreciate said bartender. 

“I’ll have to agree with you on that, I wonder if he’s single or not?” Sicheng lets a smirk play across his face at Lucas’ statement.

“Am I going to have to try and set you two up?” Eyeing Lucas, Sicheng playfully nudges his arm and notices the faint redness painting the others cheeks. 

“We don’t even know if he’s single yet and I’m most definitely not going to be chasing after a taken hot guy.” Lucas makes an effort, with his statement, to nip the excited look in Sicheng’s eye in the butt and continues to speak “That’s just wrong on so many levels, but enough about me and the people I may like. How about you and that guy at the end of last night? What was that?” This time it’s Lucas’ turn to let a smirk play across his face.

Sicheng has a look on his face like he’s reminiscing on the few seconds of interaction, if you could even call it interaction, he had with the good looking guy. He remembers the other boys eyes the most. He thinks they were pretty and that he could stare at them all day if he had the chance. “Before you even ask, yes I think he’s hot and yes I may or may not want to make a move on him.” Sicheng pauses before he speaks again “even though I barely know anything about him I can just tell that I like him. I can tell that I want him to be mine.”

Lucas lets out an encouraging sound as a response to Sicheng’s confession. It doesn’t take long for Lucas to come up with a plan to make the two boys interact the next time they see each other. He proclaims himself as Sicheng’s self appointed wingman. It’s a fool proof plan if you ask Lucas. He plans on taking Sicheng out to the club again on Friday, which is their usual clubbing day, find the boy and get the two to talk.

“I’ve got a plan. We’re going to the club Friday and I’m going to get you two to talk and interact.” Lucas says matter of factly. Sicheng just looks at him for a few seconds almost like he’s weighing his options but he knows Lucas won’t take no for an answer. After all, he's just trying to help Sicheng find another person that could help ease his worries in life. So without another thought, he agrees to Lucas’ proposal.

“Great!” Lucas exclaims and then continues “now go to your own room and get ready before your late for your shift at the convenience store.” Naturally Sicheng lets out a groan of frustration at the fact that he has a shift, that he purposely forgot about last night, and a dull roar of a hangover. At this Lucas is pushing him up and off of his bed onto his feet.

“Come on let's go, we both know you need to keep this job.” Lucas pushes against Sicheng’s back, guiding him to the door of the room, until he is out of Lucas’ room. Lucas hands Sicheng his water bottle and watches him trudge down the small hallway of their shared apartment to his bedroom. Before he’s completely out of sight inside his room Lucas calls out “I love you Sichengie!”

“Don’t yell” Sicheng drags out the ‘l’ and continues "I love you too!”

  
  


It's late in the afternoon on Wednesday, around 6:30, when Taeyong's small study group decides that now would be a good time to take a break and get some much needed snacks. Taeyong didn't mind accompanying the group on their snack run this time, taking into consideration they've been hard at work for the past three hours. He usually doesn't accompany them on snack runs, always wanting to get as much work and studying done as he can. His friends call him a workaholic, especially Jaehyun, since he's around Taeyong so often, and Johnny too, who's always so easy going. On the other hand, Jungwoo is slightly more like Taeyong in regards to his work ethic, so it usually takes a little persuading but still most times he ends up taking the break. Lastly out of the group, Kun, who naturally works quickly through his assignments, usually tells them not to bug Taeyong, but he himself doesn't pass up the break or the snacks.

Their walk from the study room in the universities library to the convenience store on the corner is filled with a light mood. They conversate amongst each other and let light hearted jokes poke fun at each other. Jungwoo complains about an upcoming exam he has. Kun hastily elbows Johnny in the ribs as a response to Johnny playfully nudging him almost off the side of the sidewalk. Jaehyun walks beside Taeyong while the others walk in front of them. He has a strong urge to tease Taeyong. 

Jaehyun invites himself into Taeyongs personal space, with little to no protest from Taeyong. He intertwines his arm with Taeyongs and leans into his side, as to hopefully keep the conversation between them two. 

Jaehyun nudges his elbow a bit more into Taeyongs side in order to fully draw said boy's attention onto him before he cominces his teasing. “So when do you think you’ll see Sicheng again or should I say your pretty boy?”

Taeyong lets out a small groan as a response to Jaehyun’s question. He knew telling Jaehyun about his almost instant attraction to Sicheng would come with consequences. There's two reasons you shouldn’t tell your best friend about your crush. Reason one, they’re most definitely going to tease you about it every chance they get. Taeyong has taken notice of this. Even Doyoung has poked fun at the situated on more than one occasion, and often with the help of Jaehyun. Reason two, well Teayong is about to find out about this one maybe sooner than he would like to. 

In no longer than four minutes, the group arrives at their destination. Johnny, in one show full and swift movement, yanks open the convenience store door. The miniature bell located at the top of the door lets out a few high pitched rings, effectively announcing their presence to anyone within the store that cares. As if their boisterous laughter and heavy footfalls were not enough of an indication. 

None of them pause to wait the few seconds it would take them to look over and acknowledge the employee behind the counter. Although, instinctively upon hearing the bell and the increase of chater, Sicheng looks up from his phone resting on top of the counter and trails his eyes over the group of boys. He notes to himself that they all are definitely not lacking in the looks department. Sicheng finds his eyes lingering on one particular boy longer than the others. He knows he’s seen this boy before. His cheeks heat up and his eyes go wide as his mind puts the pieces together. It’s the guy from the club. The guy that made his drunken self so weak to the point where he could only elicit a giggle as a way of communication to the other guy. A giggle, but hey at least he remembers seeing the smile that grew across said boys lips because of the giggle. This allows Sicheng to at least hold onto a fragment of his dignity and a wave of embarrassment ripples through him at the memory. He hopes he won’t embarrass himself anymore this time. Bringing himself out of his mind, his eyes trail on Taeyong until his group disappears between the isles. 

Taeyong and his friends waste no time grabbing the various snacks that they desire. While Taeyong and the others joke around in the space of one of the isles, Jaehyun meanders away from the group and closer to the checkout counter. While looking over the various types of candy bars, the boy behind the counter stirs and instinctively Jaehyun looks up from the sugary snacks at in the direction of said boy. 

Sicheng gives him a polite nod and his most customer friendly ‘hello’ while trying to contain the rising butterflies in his stomach from being in close proximity to someone that looks as good as this boy does. Jaehyun smiles and says a ‘hello’ in return before taking in the employee's appearance. He takes quick notice of the name tag situated on the left side of the blue uniform shirt. Sicheng. Jeahyun repeats it in his head due to the lingering familiarity of it. Sicheng? Sicheng! 

The corners of Jaehyun’s mouth turn upwards rather quickly, quicker than they should have. He lets out an extended hum while he turns around trying to pinpoint Taeyongs location within the store. Finding him and their other friends he takes quick strides in their direction. 

Looping an arm over Taeyong's shoulders, Jaehyun speaks “Yongie, just the man I want to see”. Taeyong gives him a weary look due to the boys tone and waits for him to continue. “I’ve got someone I want you to meet.” Jaehyun is already trying to push Taeyong in the direction of Sicheng before he gets the last word of his sentence out. Rounding the corner of the isel, bringing Sicheng into view, Taeyong's eyes grow wide and it suddenly gets a few degrees hotter in the convenience store. Reason two, don’t tell your best friend about your crush or they’re going to take every opportunity to make the two of you interact. Taeyong wastes absolutely no time in digging his heels firmly into the floor and pushing back against Jaehyun. 

Once they are behind the cover of the isle’s shelves Taeyong let's his flustered thoughts spill out. 

"Oh no no no, you can't just do that. I can't just go up to him and talk to him like that. We've barely even met, we've never even said one word to each other. And the guy, he was with a guy at the club. Hell, they could be together. I can't -" Taeyong rambles on and on, his nerves and giddiness fully driving his words to spill out, until Jaehyun cuts his rambling off.

Placing his hands on Taeyong's shoulders, maybe as a way to help ground him out of this rush of emotions or maybe as a way to just get him to shut up.

"All I'm hearing from this is that you won't talk to him because of the things you don't know about him -" This time Jaehyun is cut off by the addition of the rest of their friend group.

"Why does it look like you two are in the middle of an intervention?" Johnny questions the two while situating the bag of chips under his arm. Jaehyun glances over at them before turning his attention back to Taeyong.

"Anyways, that is why you need to go over there and find out information about him. Talk to him." Finishing, Jaehyun takes a hold of Taeyong’s free hand, with a rather tight grip as to not let him escape again, before he speaks again, this time directed at Johnny “And yes this is an intervention, a love intervention.”

At these words, Taeyong can see Kun trying to stifle his laugh behind his hand and a fake cough. With two more coughs Kun plays it off as nothing ever happened. He follows the three on their way to the counter with Jungwoo not far behind him. 

With a lot of subtle opposition from Taeyong, Jaehyun manages to get him up to the counter along with the others. Although, Taeyong finds himself surprised when Jaehyun doesn’t push him up to the front of their group, right in front of Sicheng, like he thought he would. He assumes the Jaehyun must have at least a diminutive bit of pure love left for him amongst all the mischievous and questionable love he has for Taeyong. Taeyong is brought out of his thoughts by the voice of the one and only Sicheng.

“Hello, I hope you found everything alright.” As Sicheng is taking Jaehyun’s items to ring them up he takes a couple of seconds to look over the group of boys again, specifically looking for the guy from the club. Spotting him, he lets out a quiet laugh to himself at the sight of the guy so obviously trying to hide behind his friend. Sicheng figures that he must recognise him from that night too. Deciding to be bold and to not let this guy slip away from him again, Sicheng decides to make a comment about it.

Placing the items in a bag and placing the bag just far enough away from Jaehyun that he has to step forward, thus exposing Taeyong, to take it, Sicheng speaks.

“Your total is nine dollars and fifty cents, oh and hey aren’t you the guy from the club that night?” Jaehyun quickly pays the money and steps completely out of the way of Taeyong, much to Taeyongs dislike in this situation. All of them grow quite at Sichengs words, all eyes trailing to Taeyong to gauge his reaction. Taeyong can feel his cheeks heating up at the new increase of attention on him. He looks from Jaehyun, who gives him an encouraging smile and discreetly motions with his head towards Sicheng, to Sicheng whose eyes are expectantly looking at Taeyong for an answer. Both Taeyong and Sicheng get stuck looking into eachothers eyes for seconds, before Taeyong is averting his eyes from Sichengs and down to the counter separating them. It’s not until Jungwoo nudges Taeyongs back with the bottle of soda he’s planning on buying that Taeyong realizes Sicheng asked him a question and he still hasn’t answered. 

Straightening his back, filling his lungs, and trailing his eyes back up to Sicheng’s face, he finally gives Sicheng an answer. “Yea, I’m the guy from the club.” Short, sweet, and to the point. Taeyong wasn't really sure what else to say. Does he compliment him? Does he ask for his number? Is it even okay if he were to ask for his number? Taeyong doesn't come up with answers to these questions so he decides to let Sicheng continue the conversation.

"Ah I see," Sicheng begins to voice as he's going through the movements of checking out the other boys, "You look even better in normal lighting, not that you didn't look good that night either. You really had my drunk self swooning."

Taeyong momentarily forgets how to breathe and even Jaehyun is letting out a stifled noise of surprise at the forwardness of Sicheng's statement. Despite this surprise, Taeyong regains his composure and fires a compliment back at Sicheng. 

“You look beautiful today too, just as beautiful as that night.” Taeyong lets the words slip out with ease since it’s the truth. He takes notice to the way Sicheng’s cheeks grow a faint pink in color and the way the corners of his mouth angle themselves upwards. Taeyong thinks it increases Sicheng’s beauty beyond what should be possible, but it is possible, this isn’t some daydream, they’re right in front of each other and Taeyong doesn’t want to leave from in front of him. 

The two get drawn out of the daydream like state between them when Kun makes a comment, “You two are so lovestruck it’s almost sickening, cute but sickening, just exchange numbers already.” Sicheng doesn’t fail to notice the way the boy in front of him stiffens almost immediately upon the words of his friend and the way his eyes no longer look at his face like they were doing just seconds ago.

Sicheng laughs in an effort to lighten the mood before he speaks, “I mean, if that’s alright with you…” He trails off before one of the others supplies Taeyong's name, “If that’s alright with you Taeyong, whatever you're comfortable with.” 

Sicheng feels a growing feeling of relief at the fact that Taeyong seems to become less rigid at his words. He also notices that Taeyong's eyes are now back on his face, another relieving feeling. 

“Yea, I’m ok with that Sicheng.” The smile that begins to sprout on Taeyong's lips reassures Sicheng.

Taeyong is the last to get his items checked out. His friends just outside waiting for him to join them again and, as per Jaehyun's suggestion, to give the two some time alone. Both, Sicheng and Taeyong, are quiet at first, letting the beeping noise of the scanner and rustling of packages fill the air between them. Taeyong simply watches Sicheng's hands move as he works. Sicheng taking glances at Taeyong's face.

"So, will you be making anymore club visits anytime soon?" It's a simple question that should result in a simple answer, but it's not so simple for Taeyong. He tells himself to not get so attached so fast. Don't let him in so fast. But Taeyong really wants to let Sicheng in, he seems like a decent guy.

"Yes, actually. I'm planning on going with a couple of friends this Friday. What about you?" 

"I guess I'll be going Friday now too."

"Alone?"

"Nope, I usually have a friend tag along and you'll be there too."

With the snacks in the bag and the awkwardness in the air mainly blown away, Sicheng pushes the bag in Taeyong's direction. Taeyong takes ahold of the plastic handles and thanks Sicheng with a smile. Sicheng offers a smile back and watches as Taeyong turns around and makes his way to the door to join his friends.

“You’ll text me, right? Maybe even tonight?” Sicheng calls after Taeyong as he opens the door. Sicheng really hopes he’ll text him back, maybe even text him first. But he’s not getting his hopes up, he doesn’t want to become too dependent on Taeyong. Sicheng prides himself in being able to take care of himself and the level of self sufficiency he has achieved lately in his life. 

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see” Taeyong responds with the sweetest looking smile and Sicheng partly wants to go over there and punch him in the arm, but then partly wants to kiss that smile off his face. He ends up doing neither.

“Oh that’s just cruel.” And Taeyong is out the door lazily waving bye to Sicheng as he rejoins his friends and they make their way back to the study room.

“So you are going to text him right?” Johnny questions and Taeyong feels his cheeks slightly heat up. 

“Be careful Taeyong.” Jaehyun interviens into their conversation, which leaves Johnny with a puzzled look but Taeyong knows what Jaehyun is really trying to say. ‘Don’t fall too deep in love too fast’

Taeyong hooks an arm with Jaehyuns and pulls the boy closser into his side before he speaks, “I will Jae, I will”

  
  


Taeyong does in fact text Sicheng first, partly because he grew bored of studying and partly because Sicheng’s shift had not yet ended. Taeyong debated for a good five minutes on what would be a good first text. He settled on a simple ‘Hey, it’s Taeyong’. Simple, but effective. 

An hour passes before Taeyong receives any text back from Sicheng. Within that hour Taeyong and his friends all grew restless with studying and decided to call it a day. Each of them going their separate ways, except Taeyong and Jaehyun of course since they live together. It is then, on their walk home, when Taeyong’s phone buzzes in his hand with Sicheng’s first message. Two more buzzes soon follow up the first and Taeyong watches as each notification pops up on the screen. 

_‘Taeyong, hello!’_

_‘My shift just ended, sorry for not getting back to you earlier’_

_‘Anyways how are you? Are you home yet?’_

Taeyong reads over the words two or three times and smiles to himself at Sicheng’s seemingly never fading niceness. Jaehyun’s elbow comes into contact with Taeyong’s arm. “You just going to stand there or actually come into the apartment with me?”

Taeyong takes in the fact that he is indeed standing just outside the door of their apartment previously entranced with his phone. In a rather awkward movement, Taeyong steps inside shutting the door behind him like nothing had just happened. He watches as Jaehyun makes a b-line to the spot where Doyoung is on the couch.

“Do you ever leave our apartment?” Taeyong questions Doyoung.

“Why would I ever want to leave when I can stay and bug you?” Doyoung questions back and continues “What’s got you all dazzed?”

“He got Sicheng’s, the guy from the club, number and he just got a text from him.” Jaehyun supplies and Doyoung hums in response. Taeyong ignores the couple on the couch in favor of venturing to his room. He finally messages Sicheng back. 

_‘It’s alright! I’m good and yes I just got home’_

Almost immediately Taeyong gets a text back. He’s equally surprised and delighted by it. The two spend the rest of the night texting each other. They get to know more and more about each other. From small things like a favorite color or birthday to larger things like hobbies or their friends. Through all this conversation, Taeyong notices that Sicheng doesn’t share nearly as much about himself as Taeyong does. Sicheng mainly keeps the conversation on Taeyong and the things Taeyong finds enjoyable or about Taeyong’s life. Taeyong brushes this fact off though, thinking Sicheng is just not the type of person to open up right away to others like Taeyong is. This is what Taeyong thinks is his biggest flaw and he’s pretty sure Jaehyun would agree too, considering how quickly Taeyongs last relationship went wrong. But when the topic of past relationships is brought up Sicheng doesn’t pester Taeyong about it any further, noticing how the way Taeyong texts becomes more rigid and short. Taeyong is appreciative of the fact that Sicheng doesn’t pry for more and their conversation moves to what foods they like. 

For the rest of the week, Taeyong and Sicheng text and even call each other whenever they can, which is quite often. They both consider the other close friends. Friday night rolls around and Taeyong is gidy to say the least. Sicheng, on the other hand, is clam and collected on the outside but on the inside he's just as gidy. Sicheng masks his emotions well while Taeyong can be an open book.

“You should wear something like that black button up you wore last time, it really suited you” Taeyongs words come out with little to no effort and he lets a smile grow across his lips as the sound of Sicheng’s laughter filters through the phone laying on the nightstand.

“So that’s why you couldn’t keep your eyes off of me” Sicheng waits for Taeyongs response with his phone held up to his ear. Lucas looks at him from the other side of the couch with a questioning look. 

“Who are you talking to?” Lucas asks quietly as to not interrupt the call. Sicheng mouths Taeyong’s name and Lucas hums in response.

“I’m pretty sure even you knew you looked hot in that shirt.” Taeyong's voice rings back in Sicheng’s ear.

“Fine you got me there, I’ll wear another button up just for you.”

“Thank you”

“Maybe I won’t even button it up, just for you” Sicheng feels satisfaction rise in him at the strangled surprised noise Taeyong makes to his statement.

“I guess I’ll have to look hot for you too then.” This time it’s Sicheng’s turn to be surprised at the boldness of Taeyong’s words. A faint pink color adorning Sicheng’s cheeks, barely noticeable but it’s definitely there. 

"I'll be looking forward to it then, see you tonight Taeyong." Sicheng says, quite sure that on the other side of the call Taeyong is closely listening to every word Sicheng says. He knows he's nearly got Taeyong swooning over him with anything that he does or says, but he doesn't let it show how much that makes him feel accomplished and like he finally has control over something in his life.

"Aah, see you tonight Sichengie." With that Taeyong ends the call first and wastes no time in carding through the various clothing items in his closet to find the best outfit for the night. 

Hearing the line go dead, Sicheng removes his phone from his face and is greeted by Lucas's eyes nearly staring holes into him. 

"What?" Sicheng questions with his eyes staring expectantly back at Lucas.

"Is _the_ Dong Sicheng really letting someone new into his life?" Lucas feigning surprise, questions Sicheng.

"You act like I never let anyone into my life" Sicheng retorts as he watches Lucas adjust to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Yea, like three people, including me, and also, just so you know, that conversation was so carefully flirty it was almost gross." Lucas says and scrunches his nose up to get his point across. Sicheng rolls his eyes at Lucas getting up to get ready for tonight's club visit. When Sicheng walks by where Lucas is sitting on the couch, he pushes Lucas's armoff the armrest accompanied with a 'go get ready already'.

"I'll go get ready, just for you!" Lucas says in the most teasing tone possible, he only gets an 'mhm' as a response as Sicheng disappears down the short hallway.

  
  


The music can of course be heard from outside the club along with the cacophony of voices and clinking shot glasses. The colorful lights seep out and into the street outside everytime the door is opened, a clear indication of the lively atmosphere within the building. Standing outside in the que line, Taeyong, accompanied by Jaehyun and Doyoung, who has the night off, feels the vibrations of the music invading his ribs and coaxing his heart to beat faster to the beat of the song. It doesn’t bother Taeyong though because tonight is going to be a good night for him. A night he plans to enjoy himself with Sicheng, but still keep his boundaries up. Taeyongs hands find their way to the bottom most button on his loose fitting button up, fiddling with it as he looks over his two friends. Doyoung and Jaehyun have their hands intertwined, slightly singing them back and forth between them. Jaehyun’s eyes are full of adoration, his attention on Doyoung recounting a story about his younger brother and a couple of his friends trying to persuade Doyoung into making them alcoholic drinks during one of their sleep overs. 

As the line moves up, Jaehyun pulls Doyoung closer into his side and Taeyong plants himself on the other side of Doyoung.

Grabbing at Doyoung’s side Taeyong comments, “Gross, PDA”

Doyoung being Doyoung doesn’t miss the chance to comment back, “Gross, a single person.”

Noticing the shift of Doyoung’s attention, Jaehyun adds, “You two are insufferable”

The three boys don’t have to wait much longer until they are at the front of the line and in the club. They all pause taking in the bodies and events around them. The dance floor is packed as usual and the bar has a steady flow of visitors. 

Jaehyun, still holding onto Doyoung’s hand, grabs onto one of Taeyong’s hands with his free hand and guides the two to an empty table. Taeyoung sits down first followed by Jaehyun but Doyoung doesn’t sit down just yet. His eyes roam over the staff behind the bar until he’s found his manager. 

“I’m going to get us some half price drinks because I like you guys.” Doyoung says before he’s striding over to the bar. The music changes and it’s a song Taeyong likes, so he decides to venture out onto the dance floor. He only manages to scoot his chair back under the table before a pair of arms snake around his waist and a head is resting on his shoulder. 

“Your outfit surely does not disappoint Taeyongie, you look lovely.” the person says. Taeyong would be able to distinguish that voice from anyone. Sicheng. Taeyong feels his cheeks growing hot and to placate his mind he blames it on the many bodies within the club. But, as if there are forces working against Taeyong’s sanity, Sicheng removes one of his hands from Taeyong’s waist and up to stroke against Taeyong’s increasingly warm cheeks.

“Look at you,” that’s all he says, just three words and at this point Taeyong’s walls crumble down brick by brick and Sicheng continues, “I’m a bit proud I can have this effect on you.”

For some reason this sentence causes a flood of unwanted memories of Taeyong’s ex to make themselves known once again. Various times where the two ex lovers' opinions would differ and Taeyongs ex would nearly stop at nothing to persuade him that his opinion or choice was better than Taeyongs. Taeyong’s entire body goes rigid and void of its previous warmth. He tries, he tries with all the sanity left in his body to not cry but a tear frees itself from Taeyong’s eye. Sicheng notices the shift in Taeyongs body and maneuvers himself to better see Taeyong’s face. He notices the tear sliding down Taeyong’s cheek and his mind nearly goes blank.

“Taeyong! You’re crying, was it something I did or said? Did I overstep boundaries? I can leave if you want me to.” Sicheng speaks quickly, his eyes desperately searching over Taeyong’s face trying to pick up any information. The situation garners Jaehyun’s attention who is instinctively by Taeyong’s other side in a matter of seconds.

“Tae, look at me. Tell me what’s wrong?” Jaehyun questions taking Taeyong’s face in his hands and using his thumb to wipe away the tear on his cheek. Taeyong fixes his eyes on Jeahyun’s cheek instead of his eyes before he answers.

“Dirtbag” Taeyong says, one word and it’s enough for Jaehyun to understand how Taeyong is feeling. The two opted to call Taeyong’s less than pleasant ex by the term ‘dirtbag’ as a way of being able to talk about him but not giving him the emotional power over Taeyong that saying his actual name would give. Plus, Jaehyun thinks ‘dirtbag’ is an extremely fitting name for the guy. Looking over Taeyong’s face once more, Jaehyun pulls Taeyong closer to him and into a hug. Sicheng doesn’t interrupt the action and politely lets his arms drop from Taeyong’s body. Watching the scene leaves Sicheng stunned. He never intended to make Taeyong, sweet Taeyong, upset in any way. He has a strong urge to ask if he did something wrong but he swallows it feeling that now is not the right time.

Jaehyun sits Taeyong down and moves his chair closer to Taeyong’s and also sits down. By this time Doyoung has returned with drinks for each of them, but when he sees the emotional state of Taeyong he questions Jaehyun on what happened. When the word leaves Jaehyun’s mouth, a look of understanding mixed with sympathy molds over Doyoung’s face. When the word leaves Jaehyun’s mouth, Taeyong pushes all of the air out of his lungs. Sicheng notices this and takes it as his signal that he should probably leave, but to his surprise Taeyong notices his movement and reaches out grabbing his hand before he can leave. 

“Don’t leave Sicheng,” Taeyong pauses and looks up to Sicheng’s face, “please stay, I promise it’s nothing you did.” 

How could Sicheng say no to that? Thus he’s pulling up a chair to their table, sitting close to Taeyong but not close enough to encroach on Taeyong’s space. Sicheng shoots a text to Lucas letting him know that he’s with Taeyong. He gets the eyes emoji has a response. Sicheng’s attention is drawn back to Taeyong when a cool finger taps and lingers on his arm.

“Sicheng, it’s nothing you did really. You’re amazing, I just have this ex who was very manipulative and for some reason when you said that it made memories resurface.” Taeyong explains nearly in one breath but he already feels weight lifted from his shoulders by saying it. 

Sicheng can't help but apologize two more times to which Taeyong tells him he doesn’t need to. As a measure to prevent him from feeling anymore guilt about the situation, Taeyong comes up with a proposition, “If you really want to make it up to me then take a few shots with me and then help me dance the pain away.”

“Anything for you, Taeyongie” Sicheng says and Jaehyun lets out a drawn out ‘gross’ to which Doyoung promptly shushes him. 

Eight shots in total later, four shots each, Taeyong is rising from his seat powered by the alcohol and taking a hold of Sicheng’s hand to guide them into the mass of dancing bodies. At first there’s a noticeable space between their two bodies, but as Taeyong’s energy depletes from the dancing and the effects of the alcohol take its roots within Taeyong he drifts in closer to Sicheng’s body. Of course Sicheng isn’t going to protest this, he’s enjoying every moment.

With his arms around Sicheng’s ribs and his head resting on one of Sicheng’s shoulders, Taeyong speaks, “Why do you never tell me much about yourself?”

‘What do you mean?”

“I’ve told you so many things about me but it seems like you never let me in, like you make yourself so guarded as if I might hurt you.” Taeyong speaks his mind, unfiltered. Sicheng suggests that they go back to their table so it’s easier to talk and taeyong puts up no fight against it.

“So you think i’m not open enough with you Taeyong?” Sicheng asks the other boy now sitting in front of him. Taeyong responds with a nod of his head. He takes one of Sicheng’s hands within his and plays with his fingers. Sicheng finds the act extremely cute but he’s not brave enough to tell taeyong that yet, maybe in a bit but not yet. 

“How about this, Taeyong look at me” Sicheng begins wanting to have Taeyongs full attention when the words leave his mouth and he continues, “Give me two week, two weeks from tonight ok, and if I’m comfortable enough with you I’ll ask you out and after I’ll tell you anything you want to know about me, deal?” A smile grows on Taeyong’s face and Sicheng’s words.

“You’d really want to date me? Me? You know me right? And you’d still want to date me?” Taeyong questions Sicheng, some of his words blending together courtesy of the shots and now the bottles of beer Doyoung got them. 

“Yes of course there’s a possibility, you’ll just have to wait a bit to be sure. Also don’t talk so negatively about yourself, you’re one of the best people in my life right now.” Sicheng means his words and Taeyong hums in response. With little effort, Taeyong scoots his chair right beside Sicheng and lays his head on Sicheng’s shoulder again.

“Do you mind?” Taeyong asks, he may be drunk but he still keeps his manners.

“Not at all” Sicheng is content with the contact and he gets a bit giddy as he feels the first few bricks fall from the walls he builds around himself so high.

  
  


The first week goes by and Sicheng and Taeyong interact daily, whether it be through a text or a phone call or hanging out together they both find the others presence easy to be in. It’s like they are meant to be in each others life, to balance out the flaws of each other. Sicheng is not sure if Taeyong remembers the promise they made exactly one week ago but he hopes he at least remembers their caring gestures towards one another that night. 

Sicheng is actually surprised at how his feelings for Taeyong have taken root and sprouted quite generously. It frightens him a bit at how he feels like his world is encompassed in Taeyong everytime they are with each other, a stark contrast to the way he used to simply brush people away and out of his life. He believed it’s better to be as independent as you can whenever you can. He believed that it’s risky to let people in but with Taeyong it’s different. Sicheng seems very ready to take the risk that is Taeyong. So, more bricks fall off of his walls to the point where one could just hope over but not completely down yet. There’s still another week left, Sicheng reminds himself. 

The day is here. Two weeks since the promise at the club and Sicheng couldn’t be more ready. He’s said it in his head multiple times to familiarize himself with the concept. ‘I like Taeyong’ ‘No, I love Taeyong’ ‘I love Taeyong’

“Why are you smiling like that Sichengie?” Taeyong questions giving Sicheng a look.

“You.” Sicheng simply responds.

“Me? What do you mean?” Taeyong questions further as he moves into a sitting position on the mattress to better look at Sicheng. 

“You, everything about you. I’m pretty sure, 100% sure, that I love you Taeyong.” There’s a silence that settles between them for a moment before Taeyoung quietly speaks.

“You remembered the promise we made.” Taeyongs eyes haven’t left Sicheng’s face as said boy lays on the mattress beside him.

“Of course I did, so how do you feel?” Sicheng now sits up too directly in front of Taeyong.

“I love you too” But Taeyong says it quietly so Sicheng decides to tease him.

“Hm, I don’t think I caught what you said, mind saying it a bit louder?” Sicheng says and looks at Taeyong with expecting eyes. 

Taeyong in turn puts a hand on each side of Sicheng’s face and repeats himself but louder this time, “I love you too.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t even have to ask.” Sicheng doesn’t waste another second putting his hands on Taeyong’s face to bring him close enough to connect their lips. For Sicheng, it’s like magic, it’s like a blazing fire. It’s a fire that’s oh so right and he never wants to forget the feeling of Taeyong’s lips on his so he presses closer into the kiss. Taeyong responds easily to Sicheng’s movements. The kiss is slow, as they are in no rush, and ends when Taeyong pulls away to take a breath and calm the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

“Wow” Taeyong manages to say with his forehead pressed against Sichengs.

“So now will you give me the pleasure of being your boyfriend?” Sicheng asks, his voice hopeful that Taeyong will say yes. 

“Of course, I would love to Sichengie.” The widest smile paints itself across Taeyong’s face and Sicheng can’t contain himself so he pulls Taeyong’s body flush against his and they both fall back onto the bed. Taeyong rests his head on Sicheng’s chest as he cards his fingers through Taeyong’s hair.

“Now we’re together Yongie so that means I get to always protect you and let you know that you’re safe with me and you get to help me break down my walls and open up.” 

“I’d love to and most importantly I love you Sicheng.”


End file.
